


Possession

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Twenty Year thirst [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets home and finds Ryan sitting on his couch. But Ryan is dead, isn't he.<br/>slash part of Vampire pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Heard Sarah McLaclahn's Possession and I just had to do this

_Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide,_

_Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time._

_The night is my companion, and solitude my guide_

_Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard._

_I’ll take your breath away_

_And after, I’d wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear._

Jack walked or rather stumbled through the front door, trying to balance the brown paper bags in his hands along with his work bag while simultaneously pulling the keys from the lock before stepping inside and kicking the door shut with his foot when he suddenly looked up to realize that his stereo was on, along with the hallway light and the light in the living room. But he doesn’t remember turning the stereo on that morning before he left for work and he’s sure he didn’t turn on any of the lights either.

Did he?

Jack frowned as he quickly went from the foyer to the kitchen to put the bags down on the table before turning back to walk down the hallway and into the living room where he found that the music was indeed coming from the stereo. Nothing else was out of place. Everything was still exactly as he’d left it. There were still a few copies of documents from work on the coffee table along with his empty coffee cup that now had a brown coffee ring staining the bottom. The remote was still on the couch beside one of the cushions along with the blanket he usually kept there as well-

Jack blinked in surprise when he saw a black piece of material on the floor beside the stereo system and he walked over to pick it up only to blink in surprise when he realized that it was one of his t-shirts. A Metallica band shirt to be precise; the one he got from his girlfriend Casey a few months ago. But Jack is sure that he threw that in the laundry hamper that morning so what’s it doing in the living room of all places?

And why is the stereo system on?

_Through this world I’ve stumbled_

_So many times betrayed_

_Trying to find an honest word to find_

_The truth enslaved_

_Oh you speak to me in riddles_

_And you speak to me in rhymes_

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

_Your words keep me alive_

Just then Jack felt something move behind him and he immediately turned around to find the empty living room just as it should be, only the shiver that ran down his spine told him that he wasn’t alone; it told him that something was very, very wrong.

Jack nervously pushed the frame of his glasses up his nose and swallowed hard as he let his eyes scan the room and a thrill of fear went straight through him. It was strange and absolutely insane but he could feel eyes on him. A heavy gaze locked solely on his solitary form and the brunette took in a deep shaky breath.

If someone did break into his house it would probably be a burglar which seemed unlikely especially since the crime rate plummeted so drastically after the awakening, but he’s heard stories about criminals who were willing to brave the streets at night in order to steal or commit crimes despite the dangers involved in sneaking into the higher classed areas at night.

It had to be a burglar, the vampires don’t attack people in the middle and upper class areas, the treaty wouldn’t allow it.

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard._

_I’ll take your breath away_

_And after, I’d wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear._

Another shiver ran down Jack’s spine, just as he heard the sound of a thud coming from the kitchen and he jumped in surprise, causing his heart to race in fear and a light sheet of sweat to break out over his forehead. Against his better judgment Jack slowly made his way back towards the kitchen where he heard the noise, taking one uneasy step after another before stopping in the doorway to stare into the darkness, which somehow looked so much darker now than it had a few moments ago.

Taking a deep breath Jack reached a shaky arm into the room and slid it up against the wall to feel for a switch and once he found it he quickly flicked it on. Brown eyes were wide with fear as they blinked around the room when he almost saw a shadow move passed the fridge on the other side of the room and Jack froze only to jump all over again when phone near the kitchen sink suddenly rang.

Jack gasped and clung to the wall as he took quick panting breaths.

_RING RING!_

The phone just kept ringing and the brunette swallowed hard as he quickly walked over to answer it all while his eyes stayed on that spot beside the fridge where he saw the shadow move and he stopped to quickly fumble with the phone and brought it up against his ear.

“H-Hello?”

“Oh good you’re home.” A warm bright voice said over the receiver and Jack took a deep breath when he realized that it was just Casey. “I totally forgot my laptop on the dining room table when I was there earlier and I-“

“Wait you were here earlier?”

“Yeah, I wanted to grab something to eat before that dinner thing I told you about, with my boss, but your place is closer to work than mine and I didn’t want to have to buy anything so I stopped by like an hour ago…”

Jack let out a heavy sigh and he slumped against the counter beside the sink raking a hand through his hair. Casey, of course, she usually liked to have music playing whenever she was doing work and it was already dark so maybe she just forgot to turn off the lights before she left, he was getting paranoid over nothing.

“So anyway I was doing some work while I ate, but then I was running late for the thing and I forgot my laptop. I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be there when I come pick it up tomorrow morning.”

“Why not just come pick it up now?” Jack said as his eyes fell on a now ripped grocery bag on the kitchen floor, with the bag of tomatoes and celery on the floor next to it and he let out another sigh. Well that explains the thump he heard earlier. “If you didn’t fill up on the dinner then I could make us something to eat.”

“No I’m too tired to haul ass out there right now, dealing with McHale is more than I can handle for one night.” Casey sighed “Besides it’s a hunting night, remember? I mean I know the vampires don’t come this far out to hunt but better safe than sorry you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jack said with a small smile as he went down to a crouch to pick up the fallen groceries with the receiver held between his ear and shoulder, “It’s fine, I’ll just see you for breakfast then.”

“Eggs, bacon and pancakes?” Casey said hopefully and Jack gave a snort of amusement as he started stacking the spilled good up on the kitchen table, “Like I’d make anything else. Bacon is love, bacon is life.”

The girl laughed, “Can’t wait. I love you Jack.”

“I love you too, get some rest.” Jack said as he stood up straight with a warm smile on his face, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Jack set the receiver down on the table giving another sigh when he remembered the little panic attack he had earlier, feeling incredibly silly for being so paranoid. For a second he almost believed that it was a vampire that broke into his house, but that’s just ridiculous, like Casey said the vampires never come out this far to hunt.

_Into this night I wander_

_It’s morning that I dread_

_Another day of knowing of_

_The path I fear to tread_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride_

_Cause nothing stands between us here_

_And I won’t be denied._

The music was still playing Jack gave the table one more once over to make sure none of the bags would fall off the table again before leaving the kitchen, the brunette gave that spot in front of the fridge one more look before shaking his head in exasperation and walking back to the living room over to the stereo to turn it off when he suddenly remembered the t-shirt he found beside the stereo.

What did he do with it again? Take it with him to the kitchen?

He must have since it wasn’t where he’d dropped it earlier but that can’t be right. Was there even a shirt in there to begin with?

Honestly it’s been a long day which consisted of eight hours of staring at a computer screen and fixing programming glitches to be exact, so he can’t really be sure, plus the shadow in the kitchen couldn’t have been real right?

Great, so basically now he’s hallucinating.

He really needs some sleep.

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I’ll take your breath away_

_And after, I’d wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear._

_I’ll hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I’ll take your breath away_

_And after, I’d wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes…_

Jack just sighed again as he moved forward to press stop on the stereo and the house suddenly dropped into silence. The disc drive slipped open and Jack reached in to take out the CD sitting on the panel on the inside and frowned since he didn’t know that Casey even liked that kind of music let alone listened to Sarah McLachlan. The song was kind of nice though, it sounded romantic, Jack made a mental note to play the CD on their next date night and set the disc down on one of the speakers with the label on the bottom before he went to grab the remote off the couch to turn on the TV before leaving the room to make something to eat.

 

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Let me guess; decaf latte?” the red headed girl with a thin framed pair of glasses asked as she stood behind the counter with a warm smile on her face and Jack couldn’t help but smile back, “Yup.”

“Coming right up.” The girl said as she took the money that was handed to her and she rang him up glancing up briefly with a slight tilt to her head, “So how’s it going Jack, I haven’t seen you around here in a while and usually we can’t get rid of you.”

Jack just shrugged, “I’ve just been busy I guess, my boss has me working overtime these days. We’ve been getting a lot of extra work from the light sector these days so I haven’t had time to go out for coffee.”

The girl, Anna, gave a nod as she handed him his change and turned back to one of the other barista’s filling out orders behind her.

The light sector is the vampire sector, basically any and all businesses and corporations under vampire ownership fell under this sector. Of course no one ever just called it the vampire sector due to that little bit of denial that the government wanted to maintain. It’s bad enough that the vampires basically treat humans like livestock, the fact that they own most of the economy too was just too much to think about for too long. Not that it made any kind of sense anyway. The humans couldn’t understand what vampires would need money for seeing as how they’re dead and all and get to feed all they want from the slums and blood banks all across the city. But for some reason they owned and held stocks in most of the major corporations around the cities, ran businesses and even bought actual properties all around the upper-class areas. Properties they never actually lived in since they all remained in the colony. No human being knew where the colony was, people liked to gossip and whisper about it sometimes; guess where the city of the dead could possibly be and what it might look like but no one’s ever seen it. No one that’s alive anyway.

Jack walked over to the other side of the counter to wait for his order while Anna served the next customer and he let his eyes roam across the coffee shop, frowning a bit when he realized that something was different. Something had changed since the last time he went there or rather something was missing.

“Hey An’, where’s Ryan?”

Ryan worked at the coffee shop as well, Jack didn’t really know much about him since they barely ever spoke when he went there, but he seemed nice enough and he always laughed at Jack’s jokes no matter how lame they were. Usually, Ryan served him with that weird blush on his face. Jack realized that Ryan was weirdly shy, weirdly shy since the guy basically looked like a Greek god. Seriously he had the sun tanned skin and the blue eyes with this insanely majestic mane of long dirty blonde hair and a body that looked like it was hand sculpted by the gods. So basically everything that skinny, pale, four eyed Jack wasn’t and yet for some reason Ryan still seemed incredibly shy. Ridiculously shy, too shy in fact, especially with all the attention he got from every female and a couple of males within the nearest five hundred feet when he was working behind the counter but Jack never said anything.

It wasn’t his place to go judging the guy and besides, Ryan seemed satisfied enough even in his weirdly self-isolated state.

Anna’s expression immediately fell and she turned to face Jack with so much sadness in her eyes Jack couldn’t help but blink in surprise, “Anna?”

The redhead walked over to him and let out a soft sigh, “Ryan had an accident a few weeks ago. He was on his way home from work when a bus came out of nowhere, lost control and hit him.”

Jack’s eyes widened in shock, “Oh my God. Is he O.K?”

Anna’s lips pursed together in a tight line and she gave a soft sniff as she took a deep breath with a shake of her head, “He didn’t make it. By the time they got to the hospital he was declared brain dead and his parents had to let the doctors pull the plug.”

“That’s terrible, but… why didn’t I hear about this? A crash like that should’ve-“

“Ryan’s dad said that the bus that crashed was headed towards the slums,” Anna said in a hushed voice as she leaned towards him a little more so they wouldn’t be heard, “A vampire got on board somehow and attacked one of the passengers. The driver freaked and-… well, you know how it goes.”

Jack sighed, yes he does.

Of course there was no news on it if a vampire was involved; there was never any news on the undead beings. You might hear something about treaty amendments or successful meetings between ambassadors but otherwise there was never any news reported on them. The government never allowed it since most of the news involving the vampires was almost always bad and they didn’t want to start a panic that could trigger another vampire/human war especially since the last one was such a long time ago. So, most of the news was censored and that’s why no one other than those that actually lived in the lower class areas ever really knew what went on in there. The last time a journalist managed to get a story published was about four months after the awakening. A woman named Jennifer Cho reported on one particular hunting spree in a trailer park outside of town and many were shocked and horrified to read about what went on behind the iron gates that separated the slums from the rest of the world.

Unfortunately that article was the last one Miss Cho wrote since an investigation by the IRS into her finances revealed tax fraud and she was demoted a class and sent to the slums.

No one’s heard from her since and no one ever would. Everyone knew what happened to her and why she was really sent to the slums, but no one ever said a word, thanks to her they’ve learnt that speaking has consequences and those consequences never ended well for anyone.

Jack took in a deep breath, “How are his parents holding up?”

Anna gave a slight shrug, “They seem O.K but, I heard that Mr. O’Hurley’s sold off half his company to the light sector.”

“Mr. O’Hurley?”

“Ryan’s dad.”

Jack’s eyes went wide, “Wait a minute Ryan’s dad was Steven O’Hurley, the same O’Hurley that basically owns half of the city?”

“They one and only.” Anna sighed as she turned back to get his order, “They’re trying to keep everything quiet for now you know, so the only people that know are family and a couple of the employees.”

“How did you find out?” Jack asked as he sat leaned over the counter and Anna turned to back with his order and walked back with an incredulous look on her face, “What do you mean how did I find out? I’m the manager remember?”

“Manager? I thought Ryan-“

“Ryan was the vice president of his father’s company. His mother opened up this place about five years ago but then she got bored with it so Ryan would usually just drop by and check on things from time to time, maybe help out. I never really got why he insisted on helping out here so much when he had a cushier job uptown.” Anna said thoughtfully before giving a soft sigh, “I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore does it?”

Jack took a deep breath once he got passed the shock, “Yeah I guess it doesn’t. Hopefully he’s in a better place.”

“Hopefully.” Anna nodded with a hum when she heard the little bell ring behind her and she turned back to get Jack’s order, “So how’s Casey doing?”

Jack sighed a little at that grateful at the change of subject and he smiled just a little, “She’s doing good, she’s even up for a promotion.”

“That’s great, Jack.” Anna said with a bright smile as she turned back and set his coffee down on the counter, “Tell her I said hi.”

“Thanks I will.” Jack said with a smile in return as he picked up his coffee, letting out a sigh as the coffee warmed his hands through the paper cup and he let out a sigh.

Things between him and Casey are going great, better than great in fact.

Jack met Casey in high school senior year but they didn’t start dating until they went to college. They started out as friends but that changed quickly enough once they’d both moved out of their parents houses and each got apartments about two blocks away from one another. Jack loves Casey, she’s sweet and beautiful with her hazel eyes and raven black hair, funny and smart the only reason why they haven’t moved in together yet is because the government put stricter restrictions up since the awakening. Unless you were actually married to someone you weren’t allowed to live with them in a middle class or higher class areas, so no friends crashing on couches for weeks on end or distant uncles dropping by for no reason. It was a way for them to maintain control.

In the past they used to have situations where lower class citizens were crashing in their friends’ houses in order to avoid living in the slums. With the new laws however, there wasn’t that problems especially since the authorities tended to track all citizens within the city borders. Vampires could come and go as they pleased as was their right, but the humans were strictly regulated.

Things were tough, but considering how much worse they could have been Jack couldn’t really complain.

He’s got a nice house, a good job, lived as far away from the slums as humanly possible and he’d soon have a fiancé. Or at least Jack hopes that he would.

The brunette pushed the frame of his glasses up his nose with a smile when he felt the small velvet box in his pocket knocking against his side as he walked down the street.

He’s going to ask Casey to marry him, two days from now on their anniversary.

He has it all planned out.

First dinner at Casey’s favorite restaurant then they’d go see that play that they’ve been planning to see for weeks and then Jack will propose at sunset near the park a few blocks away from the main square. It’ll be perfect.

Jack walked out of the coffee shop and walked across the street towards the underground parking bay and went down through the trollies gate, with a wave in the security guards direction before he made the rest of his way towards his car. Five thirty, he finally managed to finish of the last light sector project that he was running so he got to go home a little earlier than usual. Jack un-locked the car and slid inside before closing the door behind him and he was about to set his bag down beside him as he put the coffee in the cup holder when he suddenly noticed something off.

The passenger door was open, standing slightly ajar.

Jack’s eyes went wide and he immediately checked to see if something had been stolen but everything was exactly as it was meant to be. Did he open the door and forget to close it?

But how and why?

The car would have started beeping if he tried to lock the car without closing one of the doors right? Jack set his things down and got out of the car. He walked around the silver vehicle and let his eyes scan over it as he searched for something that could explain why he left the car door open but he didn’t find anything.

With that frown still in place Jack closed the door and walked around to get back into the car and started the engine.

For a moment he was almost afraid that it might just explode but the car just roared to life before humming softly.

So strange.

Jack let out a sigh as he closed the door and put his seat belt on as he pulled out and started making his way out of the parking garage.

As always he reached out and turned the radio on, when the CD player went on instead and Jack blinked in surprise.

_Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide,_

_Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time._

What the-

Jack stopped the car and hit the eject button on the player to take out the CD.

Sarah McLachlan.

When did he put that in there?

Jack leaned back in his seat and stared at the CD like it could explain why he suddenly felt like he was losing his mind before sitting up straight as he made to just toss it in the car seat beside him only to hesitate and put it back into the player instead.

He must’ve just forgotten; it’s been a hectic week after all.

Besides it’s a nice song.

Jack hit play and started driving again, humming along to the song that played as he made his way home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jack got home he shut the door and let out a heavy sigh, grateful that he had the night to himself so he could just rest and regain his sanity before his boss decided to pile the next mountain of work on his desk on Monday. Maybe now’s the time to use those vacation days. Jack just gave a snort as he walked down the hall, flipping on light switches as he went along until he did the same in the kitchen and set his empty coffee cup down along with his bag and walked down the hall towards his room.

The need to take a shower and food before calling Casey and passing out in bed was the only thing that Jack was focused on so he barely even noticed when he switched on the light in the living room to find a man was sitting on his couch, but when he did, Jack gasped and almost jumped right out of his skin.

“Jesus! What-…” Jack paused even as his heart kept going a mile a minute when he realized that he recognized the guy on his couch, “Ryan?”

The man smiled as he leaned forward a bit with his elbows braced on his knees, “Hey, Jack.”

“But how did-I thought… Anna said you died in a car, crash…” Jack’s eyes went wide when he realized that Anna wasn’t lying. Ryan is dead.

The man’s skin still had that golden tan and his hair was just as long as he remembered it to be and he still had a beard which was somewhere between a beard and just stubble covering his jaw. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket. But what really got Jack were his eyes.

Bright blue orbs stared back at him, not at all unlike Ryan’s normal eyes but those ones had thin black cat like slits running through them and Jack just knew.

“Oh my God.” Jack gasped as he stepped back effectively steering himself into the wall where he stayed while Ryan just stared back, “You, you’re-“

“A vampire? Yeah.” Ryan said with a slight shrug as he brought his hands together and started fumbling with his hands as he glanced down at them, “For the past four weeks I think.”

“But, how?”

The blonde seemed to swallow hard before he spoke, “Uhm, from what I know, I was declared brain dead on impact. They took me to a hospital and coincidentally enough that was the same day that the vampires came in… they go to hospitals sometimes, it’s all a part of the treaty. Anyway, I was turned by a woman named Elena, she’s a pure vampire, I think they were trying to see if they could turn me pure too but they only managed to change me.” The last part was said with a soft snort before he continued, “My parents, they were trying to save me so they I think and that’s why they asked Elena to sire me. But I’m kinda glad they did. I don’t know if I’m ready to die yet.”

Jack nodded, taking deep breaths as he tried to get his heart calm.

“Jack,” Ryan paused looking like he wanted to get but instead chose to settle back into the couch, “Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you, I’d never do that. Besides, I fed like three days ago. I won’t be hungry again at least till next month.” Another chuckle, he was trying to make it less awkward and terrifying than it seemed and Jack appreciated the effort as he pulled away from the wall and took in a couple more deep breaths.

It’s just Ryan right, Ryan’s a nice guy.

Sweet and shy, so what if he’s a vampire, Ryan wouldn’t hurt him right?

“That’s good to know.” Jack said with a somewhat forced smile as he folded his arms across his chest, “You look good Ryan, I’m glad you made it.”

Ryan smiled and Jack was surprised that he didn’t see fangs, not that he was complaining since that actually made him feel a little more comfortable and he let out a sigh before he spoke again with a slight tilt to his head, “So what’s it like?”

“It’s hard to explain.” Ryan said as he looked back down at his hands, “It feels amazing but at the same time it’s a little terrifying.”

“Terrifying?”

“The power, it’s a little hard to control sometimes.” The blonde explained before giving a slight shrug, “But Elena says it’ll get easier. Apparently I’m the best childe she’s had so far, they even let me leave the colony early.”

“That’s great Ryan, I’m glad you’re doing O.K.” Jack said and his smile turned a little bit as he stepped forward. He hasn’t changed a bit.

“So what’re you doing here? I didn’t even know you knew where I lived.”

The vampire paused for a moment before looking up, “I wanted to see you. I kind of died and you hadn’t come into the shop for a while so…”

“Well, I’ve been swamped at work didn’t get a chance to go until today actually.” Ryan nodded and Jack frowned, “Wait, did you really just come here to see me?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” Ryan cocked an eyebrow in question as he stared at the other man and Jack finished, “It’s just we only ever talked at the coffee shop so I never thought-“

“That I’d wanna come see you.”

“Yeah.”

“I like you Jack.” Ryan said simply and Jack just blinked in surprise as he took that information in before shrugging, “O.K well I like you too.”

Ryan beamed that bright beautiful smile that somehow made Jack feel uncomfortable, like he just said something he shouldn’t have. Jack shuffled his feet a bit for an awkward moment before turning back, “Uhm, I’m gonna go get something to drink. Do you want something or… do vampires drink anything except blood?”

Ryan smiled, “I can eat and drink normal food, it just doesn’t sustain me for very long.”

“Oh.”

“But alcohol still has more or less the same effect although there aren’t any hangovers.”

Jack chuckled, “Lucky, so beer?”

“Sure.”

Jack went to the kitchen, more grateful than he would ever admit to the fact that he could leave the room and just try to pull himself together. Jack took a deep breath when he stepped into the kitchen and tugged his jacket of and tossed it onto the kitchen table. He raked both hands through his hair and took a couple more deep breaths since he was starting to feel like he was panicking again.

Everything’s fine.

Ryan just wanted to see him. Ignoring the fact that Ryan broke into his house somehow and that he was a bloodthirsty vampire, it was still just Ryan and Ryan is harmless.

One more deep breath and Jack decided that he really needed that drink so he opened the fridge and took out two bottles when he suddenly felt something move in behind him, he quickly spun around to find Ryan standing less than a foot away.

Jack jumped back, with his hip bumping into the door causing it to slide shut with a gasp.

“Ryan?! You’re going to need to warn me before you do that.”

Ryan raked a hand through his long hair as he moved a little closer and Jack stepped back until his lower back was pressed against the kitchen counter. “There’s another reason why I came.”

“O.K,” Jack said setting the bottles down on the counter beside him, “And what’s that?”

“The engagement ring you bought today, it’s for Casey isn’t it?”

“Yeah I-“ Jack frowned he hasn’t told anyone about the ring, “How do you know about that?”

“You’re going to ask her to marry you?” Ryan asked ignoring the question and Jack’s frown deepened a little more as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, “That’s what you usually do with an engagement ring, yeah.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Jack asked incredulously and Ryan stepped forward again. “Yes, why?”

“Because I want to marry her.” Jack said clearly now completely confused, “Ryan how do you know about the ring, matter fact how did you even know where I live.”

“I’ve known for years.”

“Years?” Jack repeated feeling like a parrot as he just stared back at the vampire, “How-…why would you even-“

“I know everything about you Jack,” Ryan smiled, “Ever since high school, remember that camping trip to Yellowstone. I was lost and you found me.”

High school?

God that was such a long time ago, but Jack could remember just a little. Sophomore year their entire class went to Yellowstone for the week, there was another school there too although they slept in different camps. He vaguely remembers meeting a kid from the other school there and hanging out for the week but that couldn’t have been Ryan, could it?

“I look a little different now I guess, but you haven’t changed at all.” Ryan said and his eyes filled with warmth.

Wait a minute what does that have to do with this.

“So you know everything about me? Everything as in what?”

“Well where you live for one thing.” Ryan chuckled, “Back in high school you lived in a neighborhood like this. Quitman lane right, but then you went to college at Michigan state. You used to drive an old blue Chevy Seville that broke down every time you went further than fifteen miles and so your land lady would drive you to school or work sometimes, Mrs. Anderson right?”

Jack froze, “How…”

“Like I said, I know everything about you Jack.” Ryan said as he leaned over the human to place a hand down next to his side on the counter, “You know I’ve always known, remember I couldn’t get to my things so we just shared a sleeping bag, I watched you sleep back then, I still do sometimes. You still smell the exact same way you did back then. Vampires can smell everything underneath cologne and aftershave and you still smell as sweet as you did when we were in the tent.”

A shiver of fear ran down Jacks spine as Ryan leaned in a little closer, “That’s why you can’t marry Casey; she isn’t good enough for you. She could never love you the way I do.”

“Ryan I think you need to go.” Jack said in a flat tone, trying his best not to sound as terrified as he felt and Ryan frowned, “Why?”

“You’re making me uncomfortable, so you should leave right now.” Something flashed behind Ryan’s eyes before he spoke, “I can fix that.”

Then next moment Ryan grabbed Jack’s chin to hold him still and the human panicked, he immediately lifted his arms to try and push Ryan away only to freeze when the vampire’s eyes locked onto his own causing his pupils to dilate.

“Shh, calm down. You’re fine, everything is fine.” Jack’s arms fell down to his sides and he stared back with something a kin to confusion on his face, “I wouldn’t hurt you, you know I wouldn’t, right Jack?”

“R-Right, you wouldn’t hurt me.” Jack repeated and Ryan smiled as he wrapped the arm he had on the counter around Jack’s waist, “I didn’t want to have to do it this way, but you need to learn to trust me. I just want what’s best for you.”  

“You know, I’ve wanted to do this since forever.” Ryan said as he leaned in to kiss Jack only for the human to pull back, “Ryan wait, what’re you-“

“Everything’s fine remember?” Ryan said locking Jack in his gaze again and the human nodded as he kept still, “Just relax and everything will be fine.”

With that Ryan sealed their lips together in a kiss, feeling a moment’s resistance from the human in his arms before he gave in and Ryan melted into it with a moan, wrapping his arms tight around Jack’s waist to pull him against his chest before he suddenly broke the kiss to push the human back against the counter as he made a trail of sharp nips and kisses down Jack’s neck, the human gasped once his mouth was released and his arms stayed on Ryan’s shoulders as the vampire pulled his tie off and tossed it aside before ripping his shirt open. The buttons hit the ground in a series of soft taps and Jack had to take in a sharp breath when he felt Ryan move down even lower down his chest, over his nipples as he undid the belt before moving lower while the rough edge of his stubble caused his suddenly sensitive skin to tingle in the strangest way.

“Ryan, we-you should stop-“ Jack bit out in between moans when Ryan suddenly lifted him up and put him on the counter knocking the bottles beside them down on the ground to shatter and spill their contents over the floor.

“Ryan.”

Ryan gave Jack another deep kiss, claiming every corner of Jack’s mouth that he could reach. Jack tensed when he could literally feel the vampire’s tongue grow inside of his mouth along with his fangs as they nicked his bottom lip and drew blood before Ryan broke it with a growl as he stared into the human’s eyes. He took Jack’s glasses off and set them aside as he started kissing his neck again while his hands worked to rid Jack of his pants.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Jack’s pants and shoes hit the floor along with his boxers and Ryan lifted the human up again being mindful of the claws that had grown out on his hands as he wrapped Jack’s legs around his waist with a groan against his neck as he whispered, “I’m so sorry, but I can’t wait.”

Jack felt something pressing against his entrance and he screamed.

“Ryan!”

And then Jack gasped, breathing hard as he sat up in his bed and blinked rapidly at his surroundings.

It’s morning.

The sun is out and the birds outside were chirping to announce the new day. Jack let out a heavy sigh and looked over towards his alarm clock.

Ten o’clock.

Good thing it’s Saturday.

Jack fell back against his bed, his eyes were still blurry so he reached over towards the night stand and felt around until he found his glasses and he slid them on.

What a weird dream.

Which he no longer remembers.

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, something happened in the dream something bad, he just can’t remember what that was. Jack frowned as he stared up at the ceiling when he suddenly heard music, playing somewhere nearby.

_Into this night I wander_

_It’s morning that I dread_

_Another day of knowing of_

_The path I fear to tread_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride_

_Cause nothing stands between us here_

_And I won’t be denied._

Did he leave the stereo on last night?

Jack sat up on the bed and let out a long yawn stretching his arms out above him before he got up out of the bed but paused just after he stood up only to sit back down. Now there’s a new feeling.

He felt somewhat numb, not in a way that made it feel like he couldn’t walk, but in a way that made it feel a little funny when he stood up. It didn’t hurt it was just _weird_.

Jack just shook his head and got up to walk over towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower will make him feel better.

He’s having lunch with Casey so he should probably get up before he ends up just passing out all over again. The stereo was still playing.

Sarah McLachlan.

He must’ve left it playing last night.

It really is a nice song, he should play it for Casey sometime.

_I’ll hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I’ll take your breath away_

_And after, I’d wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes…_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's going to be one one chapter. What do you think so far?


End file.
